


The Inquisitor's Biography

by geekyjez



Series: Isii Lavellan [55]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, World of Thedas Entry, biography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez
Summary: Written in the style of the character entries from World of Thedas vol 2, a Chantry biographer attempts to write about the life and disappearance of Isii Lavellan. Set after the events of Trespasser.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr on Nov 13, 2015.

Despite being a person of great interest to the vast majority of Theodosians, Inquisitor Isi’i’vhenana Sashashirelana Lavellan _(better known to her followers as Isii)_ remains a rather enigmatic public figure. Her origins are as mysterious as her recent disappearance.

Little is known about her early life. Even with the rather unique relationship her clan maintains with the city of Wycome, the Dalish have proven to be as tight-lipped as their reputation would suggest. Attempts to interview them proved less than forthcoming. Chantry officials were able to gather information on Clan Lavellan itself, however, that can offer some insight. Unlike some of their more skittish cousins, Lavellan has often reached out to establish trade relations with nearby villages - even going as far as to provide goods and entertainment at a few small festivals. Assuming she was indeed born into the clan whose name she bears; her life began in Ferelden, likely in the year 9:5 Dragon. Reports stretching as far south as Lothering and as far north as West Hill proclaim remembrances of a child that fits Isii’s description, most often making mischief - though many of these have been discounted as the tavern tales of those wishing to claim some connection to the Herald of Andraste.

Our knowledge of the clan ends abruptly in 9:16 and they do not appear again in any public record until 9:21, having relocated to the Free Marches. Again, there are those who are quick to tell stories of their encounters with a young elven woman with pale hair and dark skin, though the veracity of these accounts cannot be verified. One man claims to have spotted her when he was hunting outside of his village. “I was tracking a wolf - a sickly thing. Older and separated from its pack, but still a fine enough coat to make it worth collecting the pelt. Before I could take the shot, a bolt of lightning nearly took the hat right off of my head. Maker’s Breath, I almost fell on my arse from the shock of it. The wolf got spooked and next thing I know I see an elven girl tearing through the woods, disappearing out of sight. I always assumed I’d just stumbled on her intended kill - but she damn near took my head off in response.”

Though it is still unclear what Lavellan’s intentions were in sending a spy to the Conclave, Isii took the assignment and in 9:41 found herself at the center of the blast that created the Breach. Miraculously, she survived - emerging from the Fade with the new title of Herald of Andraste. A strange honor, it would seem, for an elf who by all accounts remained faithful to her heathen gods - yet there was no denying that her presence was the blessing that Thedas desperately needed.

And while her actions over the course of the following year are well documented - her private life remains difficult to determine. Though she is described as vivacious and free-spirited, with many tales of raucous nights in the tavern, those who were not within her close circle of friends appear unable to provide much insight into her hobbies or interests. She is said to have been an avid reader and a lover of histories, often seen coming and going from Skyhold’s rotunda which housed their library. She took her work very seriously and was often seen in the training yard, perfecting her magical skills as well as strengthening her body for physical combat. Former servants report that she was kind and generous, often expressing discomfort with her status and preferring to regard them as peers rather than underlings.

All agree that the one who knew her best was the mage known as Solas - another mysterious figure about whom little is known. Opinions of the wandering apostate seem to vary among the former members of the Inquisition - many of whom seemed hesitant to discuss his involvement with the Herald in detail. Some rumors claim that his motives for pursuing her were merely self-serving while others weave tales of star-crossed lovers. Varric Tethras, author and unofficial biographer of the Inquisitor, appeared surprisingly hesitant to take either side in that debate. “I won’t pretend to know what he thought he was up to when he got mixed up with Isii. All I’ll say is that for a while there, they made each other happy. They had a kind of love you could spot from a mile away. And if he was faking that - then he’s a damn better actor than I’ll ever give him credit for.”

Solas left the Inquisition abruptly after the defeat of Corypheus - an act that many say left the Inquisitor heartbroken. Still, she carried on with her work for another two years until the official dissolution of the Inquisition at the Exalted Council in Halamshiral. Within months, even before their base at Skyhold fell dormant, she was gone.

It is unclear how or why Isii Lavellan disappeared. Those who knew her best claim to have no knowledge of her whereabouts. They are quick to refute claims that she has simply rejoined her former lover - though strangely they do not deny the possibility that his disappearance could be tied to her current situation. Sightings of the Herald have been made throughout Thedas, though they place her at such impossible distances that they cannot all be true.

Perhaps this is the end of her story - a hero who drifted quietly back into the shadows when the world no longer needed her. Time will only tell if Isi’i’vhenana Lavellan will ever return to public life. No matter what the future holds, the impact she made is undeniable. No doubt her legend will only grow in the coming years as storytellers spin their tales, seeking some satisfying conclusion for a champion who saved the lives of so many.


End file.
